Dovonia-Otiom
(This nation is part of the backstory of Keta, made up by the Player of Keta and this country did not actually exist as a ai-nation or a player in Meplora.) (This page can overlap with the page of Keta over the modern-day Dovonia) This nation does not exist anymore, all people either sufferd a unknown fate or fled to Keta. Basic info Government*: Yetstova Full name: Unknown Short name: Dovonia-Otiom Capital name: Jepake Other City's: Unknown Religions*: Dovonian, it is unknown if the Otiom people had a religion. Culture*: Dovonian, Otiom *More info about Culture and religion and government below. Stats Unknown, but it is suspected they were great technologically and had good all-round stats (except navy probably). Location Unknown, but it is suspected it was in the south of Keta Government Yetstova is a sort of union where the 2 leaders reigned the country together, each chosen by the preferred government system of their people. The Dovonian had a King, their family had reigned the people even before the nation was officially established. The Otimom governing system was Scistova: every 4 years people gathered to a place, and showed off their best creation, or invention, discovery etc., and that was voted on by a team of judges and all free people above the age of 16 were able to vote on it, the votes of the team of judged counted as half, the other half was the votes of the people. The (former) president is able to veto a candidate if he thinks that candidate is not suitable to become leader, and was then taken to a team of judges to be voted on if he was indeed not able to become leader. The top 40 people were then able to be voted on, by all free people above the age of 16, the winner was elected leader of the country. Culture Otiom There is not much known about the Otiom people, as all data we have comes from Dovonian refugees. We do know that a lot of the Otiom people had a lot of intrest in technology, and even invented some things that were discovered later by other people, or never discovered at all, however a lot of the technology has been lost. Dovonian (Before the invasion) There is not a lot known about the Dovonian people, but more then what is known about the Otiom people. The Dovonians were friendly people but serious about their work, most of them were specialized in craftmanship. They were also patriotic people willing to work hard to make their country, their life or the life's of their family better, and were very disappointed when things did not go it plan. Dovonian (After the invasion) Coming soon Religon (After the invasion) Coming soon Relations Unknown History Coming soon The invasion "We didn't make them angry, we didn't even know them, They came out of nothing, They plundered our city's and villages, They raped our women, Age didn't matter, They murderd our civilians, again no exception for children or women, No sane human being would do this, We believe they truly are from hell" we quote this from one of the few kind of sane people left when these people reached Keta. It is believed that even tough the technological superiority, the brutality and raw numbers won them the war, also we suspect these invaders did not copy much the technology of the Otomians, from the sources we heard, although most of the libraries were destroyed while fighting, they either did not want anyone to have them or didn't care about it and so the remaining libraries were burned down.